risingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Dream
https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/06440b466d69245d709d2ae7c24b97b8.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/213aeea5f173c40cc2111bc22724a0f9.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/cd9699f7dbffcf36a1e82725ce197ed2.png The Tribe of the Twisted has gained many new members! https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/5adee981988fdf5b282e4ab09e478439.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/f01fd9b42e9cf448ff04e8d28ee44d33.png Superior (x1) The Superior is the leader of the Twisted Empire. They oversee all activity within the Twisted Empire and control it. They have spiritual connections with the Restless Souls, and are approved by the Restless Souls when it is their time to take ownership of the Twisted Empire. Their personalities can vary, some are strong and brave, others are weak, but cunning and intelligent. The Superior must be given utmost respect, or severe punishment will soon occur. Fate (x1) The Fate is the successor to the Superior. They are chosen personally by the Superior. They are trustworthy and loyal to the Twisted Empire, as well as experienced. They must be chosen carefully, as all of the Superior's power will be placed in their paws. They are in charge of organizing Guards, Guard Patrols, Border Checks, and Hunting Patrols. They will be given respect, or moderate punishment will occur. Destinies (x3) The Destinies are the successors to the Fate. One of the three Destinies will be chosen to become the Fate when the Fate is promoted to Superior. They are the next rank above Combatant. Once a Destiny is promoted to Fate, a new Combatant will be chosen to replace the Destiny. Destinies have similar responsibilities as the Fate, which include organizing Patrols and keeping track of Stock. Respect will be given, or minor punishment will occur. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/16842ff5da3c580c1d8fc8abac0a5270.png Wayfinders (x10) The Wayfinders are in charge of exploring new territories and healing injured members of the Twisted Empire. There are multiple Wayfinders. They are generally not very strong, but instead are cunning and smart. They can sometimes be promoted to the rank of Destiny if they are thought to be right for the job. They are also in charge of Stock-keeping and Stock-finding. They have spiritual connections with the Restless Souls, which guide them on their quests to discover and claim new territory. Respect will be given, or moderate punishment will occur. Pathmakers (x5) Pathmakers are the Pupils of the Wayfinders. Their names always end in "Step", until they are promoted to Wayfinder. They are taught in the ways of a Wayfinder with similar responsibilities. They are loyal to their Wayfinder Advisors, no matter what, and will be promoted once they are ready and approved by the Restless Souls. They must be at least six moons of age before they become the Wayfinder's Pupil. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/c897a4d7079eb52da091c389b028ef12.png Combatants (xUnlimited) Combatants are the warriors and soldiers of the Twisted Empire. They will protect the Twisted Empire with their life. They are sworn to loyalty of the Superior and will follow the Superior, Fate, and Destinies' orders. They are strong and powerful, and will participate in battles. Combatants will also collect stock (materials for making Dens, food, etc.) They are to be respected, or minor punishments will be given. Combatant Pupils (xUnlimited) Combatant Pupils are the Pupils of the Combatant cats. They are taught in the honorable ways of the Combatant, and must follow their Combatant Advisor's orders. They are also in charge of organizing Stock. They must be of six moons of age before they become a Pupil. Their names always end in "Claw" until they are promoted. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/3368c8aeb07eb99debbc0e840511d54e.png Protectors (x5, more if needed) Protectors are the mothers of kittens. They take care of the kittens and are very kind. They are temporarily suspended from their duties if they are pregnant and about to have kittens. They raise the kittens, feed them, and teach the kittens. The kittens will not be allowed to be somewhere on their own without their Protectors, Combatants, or Wayfinders. Kittens (xUnlimited) Kittens, are, of course, kittens. They do not do much besides tending to the Wise Ones, playing, and learning. Wise Ones (xUnlimited) Wise Ones are the oldest and most enlightened members of the Twisted Empire. They were former Superiors, Fates, Wayfinders, Destinies, or Combatants. They teach the youngest members of the Empire and tell stories of the Restless Empire. They are great problem-solvers and are deeply respected. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/bfffefc01fa4f517dc29192c9e7a537f.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/f01fd9b42e9cf448ff04e8d28ee44d33.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/16842ff5da3c580c1d8fc8abac0a5270.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/c897a4d7079eb52da091c389b028ef12.png Combatants https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170614/3368c8aeb07eb99debbc0e840511d54e.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/f4a0bc1ef886c890df4979a6821151ee.png Stock- Materials used for building dens, walls, etc. and prey. Pupil- The student of a combatant. The Restless Souls- Twisted Dream's spiritual following; an Empire in the stars that watch over the Twisted Empire and guide them. Den- The home or burrow of any cat. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/f2b71fd14db7637e58eeb77c4b54c3f3.png Our server is Rocky. If we are not in Bunnymeez' den, we are in Kimbara Outback, Mt. Shiveer, or Crystal Sands. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/4b1e1925ab3ad98437f5f303d9fe8358.png Begins at 6:00 Central Time (5:00 Mountain time, 4:00 Pacific, 7:00 Eastern) on weekdays, anytime on weekends. https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/1e3461cb9437f72f4974e6b658134676.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/494065126b999a2b95b8c5615e2b2e9e.png -Ear torn -Publicly humiliated -Temporarily demoted -Tending to Wise Ones -Cleaning the Kitten's bedding -Priveliges restricted https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/2b6485254bc90baa3defb967f5997c0d.png -Exiled -Imprisoned -Killed (if severe) https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/c56d8602d4bdf43f99a15632baee3d9f.png https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/960519385f2ed61c81bed62e32ff92b2.png Name (Two words, if Pathmaker, your name must end in "Step", if Pupil, name must end in "Claw")- Desired Rank- Username- Gender- Desired Species and Appearance- Why You Want to Join Twisted Dream- Loyalty Promise- Roleplay Example- https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/2d351393046a1ab308be600827f53d13.png Why You Want to Leave- OC Name- https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/e5e8b1f84d7b90b5375d14f3a7099f96.png Why You Want to Kill Your OC- OC Name- Cause of Death- Last Words- https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/6ef45a25a0088f8175167b0149e871d0.png Why You Want a New OC- Last OC- OC Name- OC Species- OC Desired Rank- https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/d6bfbb8dd5c4499eb28ebd00abbd1336.png Lore Page (WIP) http://risingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted_Dream-_Lore_Page https://fontmeme.com/permalink/170615/bd640e759eedec0169af0c89b5964b90.png Text credit goes to Tattoo Fonts https://fontmeme.com/tattoo-fonts/ Editing Credit goes to Weathered Soul/Sharp-pie Category:Mixed cats Category:Dark Category:Sidegroups Category:Side Groups